inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes/Archive 3
New Rider I support the theory that Arya will end up being the rider of the green dragon. Christopher Paolini said that it was hinted throughout Eldest who the rider of the green dragon might be. After all, Arya's magic (and eyes) were green; the same color as the dragon hatchling. Also remember that Eragon stepped on a fragment of a green dragon egg when he was finding Saphira at at the Stone of Broken Eggs. It may be possible that the green dragon egg was secretly rescued and it hatched for Arya, who was then trained in magic (probably by Oromis). If this is true, Arya obviously kept her dragon a secret so that Galbatorix might not learn about it. 02:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I don't have a leading guess for who the next rider would be or what will happen between Eragon and the rest... But some impossible candidates for next riders (im my opinion) are Roran, (Because it's his brother, there's alot there between them already, and having the 'fate of the dragons' aswell is just too much. Elva is also an impossible rider aswell, because if you would remember that she was really young when Eragon blessed her, thus leaving too much of an age difference... etc. (This also follows along with Saphira's idea of mating with Glaedr) But that's just my opinion I think that the most likely candidate to be the New Rider is Arya for several reasons: 1)If Arya doesn't already love Eragon (She probably does already) then she would fall in love with him if her dragon and Saphira mate. 2)Both her eyes and her magic are green, the same color of the new dragon. 3)Because of the vision where two people are seen leaving alageasia (or however you spell it). This is one of the reasons because the people seen leaving are probably Eragon and a woman. The dragon has to be bonded with the woman for obvious reasons, therefore meaning the next rider is probably a GIRL. Leaving as candidates: Nasuada and Arya. At one point in Brisngr, Eragon says (not exact quote) that Nasuada not Oromis should lead the empire, so that meaning Nasuada will be to busy being queen it is EXTREMELY likely Arya will be the next rider. Then again, I might be wrong! As stated above, Arya may likely be more attracted to Eragon (if she is the rider) if their dragons mate, as Saphira noted while scolding Eragon for flirting with Trianna. SwimKid09 23:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Elain's child or Roran and Katrina's could in a final epilougue A Elva could become a dragon rider to a violet dragon in the future as her eyes are violet I support the above because Arya is the ONLY person who Christopher Paolini says what color their magic is. eragonshadeslayer Jan. 24, 2009 Romance That i've heard is that Eragon ends up falling in love with Nasuada. Although this is unlikely (Eragon is Nasuada's vassal) it could be that she recieves the third dragon and Arya dies for Eragon while attacking Galbatorix. This would fit the prophecy that Eragon falls in love with royalty. This is not very plausible but ive given it thought and with Paolini's mind, it could happen. 01:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) He could fall in love with Arya who in fact is a royal ~ Daniel 23:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Vault of Souls I think that it's possible that Eragon figures out about the Vault of Souls through the Dominance of Fate, the book that Jeod gave him. Please give your feedback. I agree with the above and I think the Vault may contain Eldunari one of wich may be Bid'Daum's. It actually would be possible for Eragon to achieve greater power if the vault contains Galbatorix's Eldunari. He could very simply destroy them Kuthian is probably a dragon of one of the Wyrdfell. And thus neither Oromis nor Arya can clearly recall the name though they seem to have heard it. As for Solembum remembering it, he too is a creature of pure magic quite like the dragons and The Banishing of the Names would not have an effect on him or any werecat. It is also interesting that Saphira and Solembum have a very unique bond of friendship regardless of the facts that they barely have known each other. This points out the fact that creatures of magic tend to like each other! The ROCK of Kuthian may as well house the Elder souls of STONE of the ancient dragon riders. - Indraneel